1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the removal of potentially damging airborne respirable dust particles, particularly from working areas of coal mines or other facilities where potentially damaging dust particles are present.
2. The Prior Art
It is common practice to use water sprays to reduce dust levels in mining operations. For example, low pressure sprays or "foggers" are routinely used with continuous mining machines to protect the machine operators from dust generated by the action of the mining machines.
A system for reducing respirable dust in coal mines using electrically charged water particles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,491. Air-charged electrostatic foggers have good dust control capability, but they require a high voltage source and air compressors, and accordingly cannot be used in mines without special provisions related to safety regulations.